The Empire of Niad
Niad is a nation existing to the west of Halominch and East of Aramia.Ahddub the great was emperor of this land.Five dynasties have ruled over this land first Jharrgapur then Chanchadurgapta then Nila then Lāla and finally Gulaba.Jharrgapur's symbol was that of the head of a demon symbolizing the demon that was slain by the first Jharrgapur.The Greedy Rajah story describes a rajah or king at this period the greedy rajah was replaced by the first of the Chanchadurgapta.The Greedy Rajah or Rajah Jaipun built what is now known as The Garden of Rajahs an elaborate garden filled with red and blue roses with a magnificent palace known as The Palace of Rajahs.Rulers of Niad are always crowned in the garden however the palace was never used again after the Jharrgapur until the war of two roses over competing for the throne between Nila and Lāla the throne kept on being switched between the two for centuries until a truce ended the war and a new dynasty was formed from the union of the two creating the dynasty of Gulaba.When the Chanchadurgapta reigned because of the wisest of the wise men of Rajah Jaipun.The flower Bauhinia was the symbol of Chanchadurgapta.The dynasty ended when Ahddub gave up his throne.His ancestors expanded the Kingdom of Niad's territories and made it an empire.Niad is home to many spices and gold which was favored by the Tsin however this trade was stopped during the foundation of Halominch.Ahddub the Great favored trade with the Tsin and experimented on flowers to produce a rare species know known as the sacred milk flower a hard to make hybrid between the peony,lotus,bauhinia and jasmine flowers through grafting,gentic modification and three years.When Ahddub gave up his throne after nine years Niad fell into civil war between the Nila with the symbol of a blue rose and Lāla with the red the two would fight until two years after Ahddub died in Subuyin.They united the Queen of the Lāla and King of the Nila to form the Gulaba dynasty with the symbol of a purple rose surrounded by a circle with Bauhinias and closing the circle at the top with the head of a demon combining all dynastic symbols.Queen Ameniritis and Emperor Nasiruddin gave birth to Ahddub.Queen Ameniritis was queen of Dakhlaset,Desertia wife of King Hornidjitef or Pharaoh and when Emperor Nasiruddin of Niad visited Desertia overwhelmed by her beauty kidnapped her and raped her the queen violated snuck back on a cargo ship back to Dakhlaset and there she was shunned by her people pregnant with nowhere to go she returned to Niad and begged the Emperor to make her his wife and she became an Empress the Emperor listened to her stories every night while in their bed the emperor knew very well about Desertia due to this this would lead to Ahddubist belief that Amenritis was divine the daughter of the sun and the moon specifically Sekhmet goddess of the sun and Khonsu,moon god she became known as the goddess of flowers in Ahddubist mythology.When the Emperor sought the help of an oracle he was told that his firstborn shall be named Ahddub and he will be a great teacher of many if he knows what will have happened to his mother.His mother shall visit the center of the sea of milk to visit a great lotus growing there when she touches it she shall become a lotus bud that shall blossom to reveal a young prince the prince shall wait for 20 years till your dead he shall become empress nine years the time of birth multiplied as years after he shall give his throne up.The emperor horrified didn't mention anything to his wife.The prophecy was fulfilled however determined to prevent the last part he built a great tower over the lotus this tower is what is now lotus tower the tallest building in Lolosia.A sacred building where all Ahddubist royals ashes are thrown into the lotus.Ahddub fulfilled everything in the prophecy however.The Tsin tried to conquer Halominch in order to get to Niad but they failed.The Lotus Tower was given up by Niad and was made as free territory a place where all Ahddubists may visit.Ahddub as a mortal was a demigod but he is considered a god because he became a god after his death. Category:Politics Category:Countries Category:Empires